


Moving On

by TiffanyF



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, major crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Eiji are curious who the mysterious man watching their tennis matches is. They follow Tezuka to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

The match was exciting. Tezuka was playing against Atobe and they were tied at four games all. But the match wasn’t enough to keep Eiji’s eyes on the court. He kept glancing back over his shoulders at a strange foreign guy sitting about halfway up the bleachers watching the match. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the guy, and he was curious why the guy sat and read at all their games unless it was Tezuka playing. Then he would put his book aside and lean forward, watching every move Tezuka made closely. Eiji supposed he was just a scout interested in Tezuka and wanted him for his team, but he’d never seen the guy get in close to Tezuka. He just sat and watched the matches and vanished before they held the closing ceremonies.

“Eiji-sempai, what are you doing?” Momo asked, slipping in next to him. “You keep looking around when you should be watching Tezuka.”

“Nya, Momo, don’t sneak up on me like that,” Eiji said. He dropped his voice. “I’ve been watching that guy up there. He’s been at our last five matches and always does the same things and it’s really freaking me out.”

Momo stretched and turned around casually, immediately spotting the guy that Eiji was talking about. He hadn’t noticed him before, but could see why Eiji would be worried about him. “What’s he doing?” he asked softly.

“He reads until Tezuka plays, and then he stares until the game is over and then he vanishes,” Eiji replied. “He’s always around when we arrive and never around when we leave. I thought he might be a scout, but for him to be scouting Tezuka, he’d have to talk to him at some point. Besides, he really just doesn’t look like a tennis scout. He doesn’t look like he knows anything about tennis at all. I don’t like him. Nya.”

“You know what we have to do, right Eiji-sempai?” Momo asked with a wicked smirk.

“What?”

“We follow Tezuka after closing ceremonies are over and see if he meets up with this mystery guy,” Momo said. “If he doesn’t, well, then the guy will probably come to our next match and we can follow him to see what his deal is.”

Eiji bit his lip in indecision. He really wanted to know what was going on and make sure that his friend was safe from some sort of weird sexual predator or something, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about following Tezuka. It was one thing to follow Taka-san when they were worried about him, because he couldn’t make them run laps until the passed out. Well, he could, but he would be chasing them with his tennis racket so he would get tired too, while Tezuka could assign laps and leave, knowing that they wouldn’t cheat because they were all too scared of what he would do when he found out.

He glanced back at the blond guy in the stands, noted how the blue eyes tracked every one of Tezuka’s moves without noting anything that Atobe or anyone else was doing and nodded. “We’ll do it,” he said.  
**********

After the match was over, Tezuka winning 7-5, much to Atobe’s disgust, if his volume demanding a rematch was any indication. Eiji scanned the bleachers from the team line on the courts while Tezuka went to accept their award. The strange blond was nowhere to be seen. He glanced over at Momo and saw the younger boy nod slightly. Their plan was still on. He wasn’t sure how easy it was going to be to follow Tezuka, but he was willing to try it.

Luckily, Momo was good at tailing people and took the lead, letting Eiji just follow along as best he could. Tezuka went from the locker room, where he had showered and changed into casual clothes, towards one of the malls. It was crowded enough that neither Momo nor Eiji really worried about being seen, and Tezuka’s tennis bag made him really easy to follow through the crowd. “I don’t know, Eiji-sempai,” Momo said quietly. “Is it possible you’re making too much out of all of this?”

“Mou, I don’t know, Momo. I just get a bad feeling from this guy and want to make sure he’s not hurting Tezuka,” Eiji replied.

“The chance of that happening is 38%.”

“Inui!” Eiji and Momo yelped, trying not to call too much attention to themselves.

“Don’t sneak up on people like that,” Eiji scolded. “Especially when they’re trying to be sneaky.”

Inui smirked. “Tezuka is a little too busy to notice his surroundings,” he said, pointing ahead of them.

Eiji turned and caught sight of his buchou talking to the mysterious blond man from the tennis courts. “Inui, do you know who that is?” he asked. “And why he’s been hanging around our matches like he’s been?”

“They’re leaving,” Momo hissed and started walking again.

“There’s a 97.935% chance he’s been attending the matches because of some sort of interest in Tezuka,” Inui said as they walked. “Although it is hard to say with any certainty what form that interest takes, I believe there is a slightly higher percent chance that his interest is romantic rather than tennis, but that is more supposition than fact based on my observations.”

“I didn’t know Tezuka even knew such a thing as romance existed,” Momo said. “Oh, hey, they’re going into the park.”

Inui’s glasses gleamed and he pulled out a notebook. “This will be a chance for excellent data,” he said with a smile.

Eiji tried not to cringe. He was never sure how much data Inui collected about his surroundings and people when he was gathering data on a main focus. He moved closer to Momo, and closer to Tezuka and the mystery guy. For all the guy was obviously not Japanese, he spoke the language well with hardly a trace of an accent. “You played well today,” he was saying as Eiji got up close to them.

“Not as well as I should have,” Tezuka replied. “But thank you. I’m glad you were able to come to my match today.”

“I had time in my schedule and was able to get away,” the guy said. “I hope I’ll be able to do so again when next you play.”

Tezuka almost smiled. “I hope you can too. How was your day otherwise?”

“Good,” the man said. “Our meetings went smoothly for once, even if we were unable to reach firm decisions. That’s not uncommon when we meet here. I should be in the country for another couple of weeks minimum.”

“Would you be free for dinner?” Tezuka asked.

“I believe so,” the man replied. He reached over and ran a finger along Tezuka’s cheek. “But I would need to check with my colleagues before saying certainly one way or the other. Now, we should go. I would like to be alone with you for a while.”

Tezuka looked around. “There’s no one here, Ludwig,” he said.

“They are in the bushes.”

Eiji and Momo ducked down farther, while Inui just scribbled away in his notebook. Tezuka sighed. “Inui, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I was concerned for you, Tezuka,” Inui replied. “You haven’t been acting like yourself lately and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Who is with you?”

“Mou, gomen, buchou,” Eiji said, standing up. “Momo and I were worried about you too, but it’s so hard to talk to you about personal things that we didn’t know what else to do.”

Tezuka sighed. “I suppose there’s no way to hide this,” he said.

“Buchou, if you don’t want to tell us something, or don’t want us to tell anyone what we saw here, we won’t,” Momo said. “You can trust us.”

“I’m going to be returning to Germany for high school,” Tezuka said. “And staying with Ludwig. I was going to tell everyone next week.”

“Ii data,” Inui murmured.

Eiji looked crushed. “Mou, buchou. First Oishi and now you. We’re not going to have our family together anymore,” he said. “Family is important.”

“High school is a time of change, Eiji,” Tezuka said. “Ludwig is very familiar with Germany and will be helping me with adjusting to living there.”

Inui glanced up from his notebook for a moment, smirked, and started to scribble again. Tezuka and Ludwig both noticed, although only Tezuka sighed. “Inui, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but it’s likely not true,” he said.

“I’m just estimating percentages, Tezuka,” Inui said. “We will, of course, say nothing about your plans until you choose to tell the rest of the team. We’re sorry for invading on your time.”

Ludwig watched them leave. “If one of them hadn’t shifted just then, I wouldn’t have known they were there,” he said. “I must be getting old.”

“I would doubt you’re that old,” Tezuka said.

“I’m older than you think, Tezuka,” Ludwig said. He kissed the younger boy’s cheek softly. “Come, let’s go check my schedule and see if I’m free for dinner tonight.”

Eiji watched them go. “Tezuka and Germany,” he said. “Who would have thought.”


End file.
